Two is Better than One
by Blonde Pickle Mule
Summary: She was his magnificent Amy Pond, and he was her Raggedy Doctor. That was the way it would always be, and nobody could change it. Eleven/Amy, very fluffy. T just to be on the safe side.


**Aha! Mis amigos, I have written a DR WHO fanfiction! Isn't it exciting? I got wonderfully inspired by this youtube video: http: / www (.) youtube (.) com / watch?v=5P3d5maLHGc&feature=channel**

**(remove all spaces and brackets) I suggest you go watch it, because it's one of the most amazing videos ever.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the amazing world of Dr Who.**

* * *

_I remember what you wore on the first day,_  
_You came into my life and I thought, hey,_

His first thought is that his head hurts. Blinking groggily, head swaying, brain spinning, his eyes catch sight of long, pale legs and bug slightly. He could have sworn _they _weren't there before. His eyes travel upwards, past a tight police uniform and reach the person's shoulders as they spin round. The Doctor leans back in slight awe as he meets large hazel eyes. Eyes with an edge.

_You know this could be something,_

Mouth hanging halfway open, he looks around and up at his little Amelia in time for a curtain of fire-red hair to come cascading down around her face. It becomes clear in that moment that little Amelia Pond has grown into something quite magnificent.

_'Cause everything you do and words you say,  
You know that it all takes my breath away,  
_

Over the course of their adventures he watches her, stealing glances with little grins to catch every one of her small mannerisms. Each of Amy's beautiful expressions are stored carefully away in a catalogue in his head, along with numerous magical hugs that the Doctor wouldn't give up for anything.

_And now I'm left with nothing,  
_

He scrabbles at the crumbling ground, trying to get a grip on her hand, her hair; _anything _to stop her being sucked under. In the end though, she slips out of his grasp and the Doctor is left leaning over the hole, tears gathering in his eyes. Of course Amy would try and save that man. She wouldn't be Amy if she hadn't.  
It's when she's back in his arms that the Doctor silently swears it. He is _never _letting go again.

_So maybe it's true,  
That I can't live without you,_

The Daleks are gone, they've saved the planet once again, but still the two of them are casually leaning against the TARDIS doors as if it's nothing out of the ordinary. Amy sneaks a sideways look at the Doctor, thinking he can't see. How could she ever live without her Raggedy Doctor; her "good-hurt crush"?

_And maybe two is better than one,_

He can feel the panic rising now. There's an Angel in her eyes, she's surrounded by the dreadful things, and now there's a crack threatening to wipe out her existence. He supposes it wouldn't be so painful if he didn't know that he would remember (as soon as he says it he disagrees). He _always _remembers, and how could he ever forget his Amelia?  
He presses his Screwdriver into his head with frustration and pain, forcing out through clenched teeth that she has to move. Of course she doesn't at first, and the panic becomes so great he starts pounding the screen in front of him. He can't loose her. Not his Pond.  
He already almost has today, and that was bad enough, but then she told him to _leave _her, in that stoic, brave, Amy-ish way. So eager to keep him alive, when she doesn't realise she's the only thing that does. He almost broke down and confessed his love for her right there, but instead he kissed her forehead and bit her hand. Hard.  
Finally the other end of the communicator shows movement and the Doctor's stomach clenches painfully. He knows he'll be overprotective of her after this.

_But there's so much time,  
To figure out the rest of my life,_

"I'm getting married in the morning." She confesses, and his heart feels like it's been hit by a sledge-hammer. But then he looks up and meets Amy's eyes, and sees a side of her he didn't know exists. Leaning back on her pillows is a creature so vulnerable, so fragile it takes the Doctor's breath away. She doesn't want to get married either.  
But that's OK, because she has so many years ahead of her with him in the TARDIS ,and really- the Doctor would have banned her marrying Rory anyway.

_And you've already got me coming undone,  
_

Words can't describe the awe he feels when Amy stops Bracewell exploding. His whole chest is constricted with unspoken words of love, and the only words you can get out are a low "And _you..._" Followed by a series of frenzied hand-movements and a hard kiss on the forehead.  
Brilliant and Magnificent. That's his Pond, and she doesn't even know it.

_And I'm thinking two is better than one,_

She leans against him with her arms crossed, watching him fly his incredible TARDIS. He looks so wild, so free it takes her breath away. He grins at her and picks up the phone.  
"Of course Winston! We'll be right there!"  
Amy can't contain her excitement. Half of it's because it doesn't look like she's going back to Leadworth any time soon.

_I remember every look upon your face,_

She remembers him eating Fish Custard in her kitchen, half draining the bowl and looking down at her with a quirky grin. She doesn't tell him, but Fish Custard has always been her favourite food after he left.

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste,_

The Doctor swears Amy Pond's eye-rolls are the sexiest things he's ever seen. This one's the best though, because seconds later her warm, soft body is pressed right up against his and her sugary lips are devouring him. One could put it down to shock, but a glance at her face when he tries to tell her he's too old says this isn't the case. He doesn't protest again and lets her drag him into the TARDIS by his braces, all the while placing whispering kisses across her jaw. The fiancée that Amy mentioned seconds ago is no longer relevant.  
Amy is _his _now, just like she always should have been.

_You make it hard for breathing,_

She watches appreciatively as he changes, pulling out braces and a Bow Tie. Rory pulls on her arm but she slaps him away. You tend to look at men differently when you aren't Seven, and right now she's seeing the Doctor in _quite _a different light.  
Screw Rory.

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away,  
I think of you and everything's OK,  
I'm finally now believing,_

Somehow the TARDIS messes up and they run into Rory on his Stag Night, which puts them in quite a difficult position. They take him along for a while in the end, pretending they're just friends. But then the Dream-Lord tests them and everything's blown out of proportion.  
When the Doctor sees Amy looking like a planet carrying Rory's baby he feels sick. He catches her eye and knows she feels the same.

When Rory dies of course Amy cries- he _was _her childhood friend -and the Doctor reaches out a hand to her, silently telling her he's there. She squeezes it and smiles weakly.  
The moment they get out of Dream-World she tells Rory to go home.

_And maybe it's true,  
That I can't live without you,_

They defeat Prisoner Zero, and suddenly he's back in his blue box while she's still on the outside just like when she was a kid. She shuts her eyes against the hurt and swallows, the image of a little girl curled on top a suitcase swimming in her head.  
It had better not be another fourteen years till he comes back, or it'll be a lot more than a cricket bat he gets hit with.

_And maybe two is better than one,_

He tells her to stay in the TARDIS in Venice and it's almost unbearable to see the hurt flash across her face. But he promised to keep her safe, and that's exactly what he intends to do.

_But there's so much time,  
To figure out the rest of our lives,_  
_  
_"We can say Hi, to _future us!_"  
And his head snaps up, realising in a moment of perfect clarity that the figure waving next to Amy is in fact wearing a tweed jacket, and though it's rather hard to tell from here; a bow tie.  
Before he even realises it he's grinning, and the Doctor can barely stop himself grabbing her right there. She grins with that sparkle in her eyes, and he can tell she wants him to.

_And you've already got me coming undone,  
_

He can barely hide his pride when she gets his TARDIS key back from Churchill, smiling wryly at the Prime Minister. When Amy is inspecting the key he winks knowingly, puffing out a cloud of smoke. For the first time in goodness _knows_ how many years, the Doctor blushes.

_And I'm thinking two is better than one,_

For a break they go stargazing on a meteor, and just as he twists their hands together it explodes in a shower of sparks and as they spin in a cycle of bright lights the Doctor holds her, marvelling at the way everything seems to reflect in her eyes. She grins at him in wonder and steals a kiss. It's a moment they'll remember for the rest of their lives.

_I remember what you wore on the first day,  
You came into my life and I thought, hey_

With pleading eyes he tosses her the apple with a face, minutes ago for him, years ago for her. Her hard eyes soften as she stares down at the fruit in her hands and glances up at the man gripping her wrist. She could never stay angry at her Raggedy Doctor.

_Maybe it's true,  
That I can't live without you,  
And maybe two is better than one,_

The moment the door electrocutes him Amy swears her heart stops, and she feels far more cold than she should, even despite the thin white dress she's wearing.  
Her wide eyes follow his fall down the stairs to land in a heap and she runs to the bottom, letting Rory examine him.  
"Is he dead?" Her voice is hollow, eyes squeezed shut. She prepares for the worst, prepares for the moment of agonizing pain when she realises he's gone.  
"No. He's breathing." Amy lets out a breath, and the hand squeezing her heart lets go. He's going to pay for getting into that danger later.

_There's so much time,  
To figure out the rest of my life,_

"Is River Song your wife?" He freezes when she says it, a look of what he's sure is horror on his face. River his _wife__? _He hopes to whatever God there is that that isn't what the future holds, because that would mean giving up his starry-eyed Amelia Pond, and he doesn't think he'll ever be ready for that.

_But I figured out with all that's said and done,_

She stands there in front of the huge windows in her little night-dress, so innocent, and yet so brilliant. She makes him feel better about the Star-Whale mishap in less than three minutes, and he's so grateful to have her here he can't help but gather her up into his arms and just hold her.  
He doesn't care that right now she stinks of Whale Puke, or that she's in her night-clothes (he thinks she looks cute), he just cares that she's there and that she waited.

_Two is better than one,_

She feels him put pressure on her twitching hands and she moves her face towards the sound of his breathing.  
"You have to start trusting me, Amy," He whispers, hooking a hand round the back of her neck and pressing his forehead to hers. She can feel his warm breath, his soft hair, his penetrating gaze on her closed eyes. And immediately she does. He drops a kiss to the top of her head and lets go. All of a sudden Amelia Pond feels very much a scared little girl facing a Crack in her wall.  
The only thing left in her dark word is his promise to come back and get her.

_Two is better than one._

They walk along the street, playful banter lacing the conversation. His arm is loosely draped round her shoulders and hers is round his waist. Tweed and tartan. She pushes herself up and presses a gentle kiss to his cheek and he makes a contented noise, pulling her closer.  
They walk past a shop and the Doctor stops dead.  
"I have _got _to buy that fez."

* * *

**I hope you liked that, it was my first Song-Fic, but I just couldn't resist using this because I got such a good idea. Please leave me your feedback in a review- I'd LOVE to know how I did at writing Dr Who.**

**(And just for the record, I actually love Rory)**

**Oh my gosh! The first time I tried to upload Fanfiction . net messed up my layout! AND NOW ITS MESSING UP MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING! GRRRRRR! That seriously irritated me. Anyways, continue.**


End file.
